cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are tidbits of code or hints and secrets hidden throughout the game that are not revealed to players, but instead left there unintentionally or not by programmers to find. Some easter eggs may reveals a spoiler for future updates, but can also specifically made for visual entertainment purposes. Dragging Episode Map In the Episode Map screen, dragging the screen all the way to the right reveals Apple Cookie, which was then an upcoming cookie. Players may also see her pet, the Green Apple Rabbit, on the final stage of the first episode, Escape from the Oven. Meanwhile, dragging the screen all the way to the left of the Episode Map instead reveals Soda Cookie making a wave on his surfing board. Vampire Cookie + Rare Garlic combo bonus Following the popular culture, when a bunch of garlic are often used to keep the humans away from vampires, combining Vampire Cookie and Rare Garlic would reveal a combination bonus "Oh no! Not garlic!". When played, the combination bonus will make the cookie's base speed increased, but the energy will drains faster. Green Apple Rabbit Formation At the final stage of Escape from the Oven, at the resting phase, players can see Bonus Time letters forming Green Apple Rabbit. It was already present three months before her release in the game, because Kakao Cookie Run has already released the Apple Cookie before the New World update. When LINE gets their turn on the update, they do not remove all that has already been implemented in Kakao, including the Green Apple Rabbit as well as the Apple Cookie in the Episode map. Kiwi Biker Cookie's License Number On February 27, 2015, Devsisters released Kiwi Biker Cookie. What's interesting is that players can find Kiwi Biker Cookie's license plate, as shown on the right. The most peculiar thing about the license plate is that his license number, AMAZ-INGK-IWIC-OOK2, is not a regular random code. It is actually part of a secret code that grants players 10 Crystals when entered on the coupon code. This was leaked before the release of Kiwi Biker Cookie when a Thailand YouTuber exposed the existence of a new secret code, leaking the upcoming cookie's release hours later. Banana Cookie Players are able to find Banana Cookie by extracting files in the original application file (renaming original files from .apk to .rar). However, Banana Cookie's treasure was marked as "sample" and was never released at all in any version of Cookie Run. Possibilities are that the cookie was only for sampling/testing or for joking those who extract the application file. Although the first possibility makes more sense, as it may be helpful to first check out if artworks or pages are working correctly after implementing a new item in the game's code. Non-binary Cookies At some point in Cookie Run updates, Devsisters has released at least two cookies that have a look so indistinguishable from being either a male or female. These caused debates in the Cookie Run community as their description has also an ambiguous pronoun so much that it tends to mention their gender in general. This is presumed to be intentional and that players can determine their gender up to their own accord. Special Episode 2 Teaser On November 27, players can notice a new tower appears to the right of The City of Wizards. This is to catch a glimpse of the next season as well as the new special episode, Tower of Frozen Waves. After having more than one month delay from the predicted schedule (and counting...), this teaser may tell the players that the new season will come sooner than we think. Old Easter Eggs Season 5 Teaser In order to tease users a taste of Season 5, Devsisters had planted a yet another easter egg on the Android version. On the episode map, players could see what's behind the cloud to reveal the next environment of the upcoming episode. It was viewable, but unplayable. After the major update, players can now play on the new Episode, The City of Wizards.